<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Effort by OldandKinky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146343">Team Effort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldandKinky/pseuds/OldandKinky'>OldandKinky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Lambert (The Witcher), Alpha Vesemir (The Witcher), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Declarations Of Love, Eskel Has a Big Dick (The Witcher), Gangbang, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Male omegas have vulvas, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Pregnancy, Vesemir fucks, Witchers are not entirely sterile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldandKinky/pseuds/OldandKinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked: "Have you ever thought of a A/B/O free of use breeding of Jaskier with the Wolves? Witchers aren't totally sterile, just almost, and it needs really an awful lot of come, for a chance to have a winner. You could say it's a team work!"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Effort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked: "Have you ever thought of a A/B/O free of use breeding of Jaskier with the Wolves? Witchers aren't totally sterile, just almost, and it needs really an awful lot of come, for a chance to have a winner. You could say it's a team work!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier won't say it, but they all know. They'd have to be stupid not to notice, with the way the omega keeps sighing wistfully, usually while he's petting his flat stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the Witchers know: Jaskier wants a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is, the bard is tactful enough not to bring it up outright. It's no secret that the chances of a Witcher getting anyone pregnant are astronomically low. It's part of why him and Geralt have never tried for a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Lambert who comes up with the idea, broaching the topic with Geralt while they're mucking the stables one day. It's roughly three weeks to Jaskier's next heat, the omega already smelling sweetly of pre-heat, and Lambert leans against the door of the stall Geralt is cleaning. "I've had an idea," he says, "but I'm only going to tell you if you promise not to punch me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An idea about what," Geralt asks without looking up, and Lambert takes a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaskier." That catches Geralt's attention, and he looks up. He looks almost ready to punch Lambert now, before he has even said anything. "Promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grunts. That's probably as much as he's going to get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His heat will be soon, and we all know what he wants, even if he won't say anything. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>smells</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it. The longing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt's jaw works. "I know," he says at length. "But it's not going to work. You know I can't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert steps closer. He's grinning. His idea is quite brilliant, if he says so himself. "Not on your own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert's idea is as follows: one Witcher would have to fuck himself half to death to knock up an omega, even with how fertile they are. It wouldn't be worth it. Four Witchers, fucking Jaskier through his heat? It might just work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stares at a point on the wall as Lambert lays out his idea, unmoving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does punch Lambert, but only a little. "For spending far too much time thinking about my mate's cunt," he says as Lambert rubs his sore bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does, however, bring the idea to Jaskier. Jaskier, who looks so fucking keen for half a second, before he reins his excitement back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But… you are my mate, Geralt. My alpha. I don't… I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone but you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." He pulls the bard into his arms, lets him pull him down for a kiss. "But... I know how much you want this. We all do. And we want to give it to you." Geralt puts a hand on Jaskier's stomach, strokes it gently. "I… I don't care if it's not mine, Jaskier. It would be a child of Kaer Morhen, and most importantly it would be yours. That's all that matters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stares up at him with wide, watery eyes, and then he's throwing his arms around Geralt's neck and kissing him as if his life depends on it. "Oh, you wonderful, wonderful man, I love you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt ropes Lambert into talking to the others. "It was your idea after all." Eskel looks both apprehensive and ready to start immediately, and Vesemir just sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been too long since we had an omega with child in these halls," he says quietly, and they all fall silent for a moment, memories creeping up unexpectedly the way they do far too often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier almost cries when he's told that everyone agreed, and he throws himself into building the biggest nest any of them have ever seen. He fills an entire room with unused mattresses, blankets, pillows and furs, and by the time his heat starts, he has been spending so much time in the room that every piece of fabric is saturated in his scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the last days before it starts, the wolves make sure never to leave him alone. Jaskier tends to go from fine to keeling over with heat fever within moments, and he has nearly brained himself on the edge of a table more than once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it's Eskel who is with him when Jaskier whines, suddenly, high and desperate, and then he tips forward onto hands and knees. Eskel catches him around the waist and hauls him into his arms, shouting for Geralt as he carries the omega to the heat room. Jaskier is writhing in his grip, his whining taking on a distinctly distressed note. Eskel can hear the others coming down the corridors, and he shoulders the door open and drops Jaskier onto the pile of furs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately the omega starts clawing at his clothes, and Eskel does his best to wrestle him out of them while dodging the bard's attempts to latch onto him. Lambert skids around the corner next, followed quickly by Geralt, both already pulling their shirts over their heads. Vesemir brings up the rear, jogging into the room by the time they have finally managed to get Jaskier naked. Lambert is on his stomach between the omega's thighs, eating him out with gusto, Geralt is cradling his head and kissing him between whispered words of adoration, and Eskel finally gets around to tugging his own clothes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vesemir stands in the doorway for a moment, just watching, and he feels an overwhelming rush of fondness for his pups, for the sweet omega who might just bring life back to Kaer Morhen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt strokes his fingers through Jaskier's hair as he kisses him, cupping his cheek. "You can always say no, Jask," he murmurs against his mate's lips, "everyone would understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier chuckles, keens as Lambert sucks harshly at his clit. "Geralt, I love you, I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but there is no way I'm letting any of you out of here again before I've wrung you all dry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes for the first time on Lambert's mouth, with a long moan that has all of them hard enough to cut glass. Eskel pushes at Geralt's shoulder, nudges him between Jaskier's legs. "You first," he says, "it's only right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier clings tightly to him as Geralt sinks into his cunt, praise and declarations of love falling from the bard's lips. Geralt will never tire of this, of Jaskier hot and wet around him, so tight and yet so accepting. "We're gonna fill you up until you can taste us, lark. We'll give you your pup," he promises, and Jaskier cries out as he comes. It's not long until Geralt knots him, scraping his teeth over the bite mark on Jaskier's neck, and Jaskier shouts and comes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss lazily as they wait for the knot to go down, Jaskier whispering sweet nothings as Geralt strokes his cheek. Eskel takes his place when the tie releases, and Jaskier pulls him close with a soft sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," he breathes, whines when Eskel pushes into him. "Fuck, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he moans, and Eskel is, even after Jaskier has already taken a knot. Geralt keeps stroking his hair, kissing his temple, to help him stay calm, and Jaskier opens beautifully for Eskel. It's slower than with Geralt, the first rush of heat sated, and when Eskel pushes his knot into him, he comes with a sob. He's caught on Eskel's knot, between both alphas, their hands and lips seemingly everywhere, and Jaskier floats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert pushes a pillow under his hips, pushes his legs up against his shoulders. He's not as thick as either Geralt or Eskel, but he's longer, bumping into Jaskier's womb on every other thrust, and it's delightful torture. The young wolf kisses Jaskier's calf, scrapes his teeth over the delicate skin. "So good, buttercup, so soft and ripe." Jaskier comes twice before Lambert's knot pops inside, and he's so, so full already, it feels like he might burst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna look so good with our pup," Geralt breathes against his ear, "a true wolf cub for our little fox," and Jaskier tosses his head and comes again, milking Lambert's knot as if he might die otherwise. Lambert leans down, just before the tie releases, and kisses Jaskier softly on the lips, just a peck, before he moves away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vesemir is gentle, and so calm that Jaskier finds himself in a pleasantly fuzzy headspace as the old alpha fucks him with what can only be called reverence. He strokes gentle fingertips over Jaskier's cheek, and Jaskier whimpers at the depth of emotion in Vesemir's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Vesemir, it's Geralt's turn again, then Lambert, Eskel, and after that it's a blur. Jaskier is high with alpha pheromones, and all he knows is that he's never empty for more than a moment. He's either being fucked or caught on a knot, and he's so full of come he's starting to swell with it by the end of the first day. By the second, he can barely move any more, stuffed too full with both knots and come, and he just knows it'll work. It just </span>
  <em>
    <span>has to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>By the third day, he's lucid more often than not, his heat almost over, and he asks for stories as he lies there, one of them always fucking him from behind, slow and gentle and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, filling him just right, and by the time they can all tell that this will be the last wave, the others kiss him sweetly, murmuring soft words and thanks, and then he's alone with Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His alpha plays with his nipples, so sensitive after three days of near constant stimulation, and Jaskier comes with a sob before Geralt ever gets his cock into him. Once he does, Jaskier winds both arms and legs around Geralt, holding him close almost desperately as the alpha rocks into him. "I love you," he tells him, over and over, and Geralt kisses him, unable to put his own feelings into words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a couple of days later when they get their answer. Jaskier is in the kitchen with Eskel, preparing dinner, when the alpha drops the knife he was just cutting carrots with and instead crowds Jaskier against the table, nose pushed into the crook of his neck. Jaskier squawks, indignant, and opens his mouth to tell the Witcher off, tell him how rude he's being, but then Eskel rasps, "It worked," against his throat, and Jaskier bursts into tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel shouts for the others, and when Geralt bursts into the kitchen, Jaskier throws himself into his arms. The whole room smells like happy omega, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span> omega, and Geralt holds him close and, for once, thanks Destiny.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://oldandkinky.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>